The Stone Lord
by Dissimilis
Summary: Au hopping. Ash Gray is the delivery boy from the Three Broomsticks. Helps out every once in a while. Maybe Harry won't mind a waiter helping him out.
1. Chapter 1: Delivery

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Harry Potter**_** or any related works, and do not want to.**

Project: The Thousand Fallen Castle Series

Summery: Ash has his work cut out for him. Deliver boy. Dark Arts Master.

Character 12: The Stone Lord (5/31/12)

Chapter 1: Delivery (First Year)

Ash Gray had worked at the Three Broomsticks since two years ago, 1989 and when he was fifteen. He was now seventeen and waiting for the fifth year of working there. Then, the boy hero would visit him, under a Cloak of Invisibility.

He would cause and make trouble for the poor waiter, and he didn't mind. Has long has they change up the story a bit... The few visits from his relatives assured him that he would be exhausted; they never could stand _still_...

Ash set the cup he had been cleaning down in the drainer. He was good at chores and he helped out whenever he went on break. Madam Rosmerta told him _break_ meant that he should be _resting_, but that was boring to the young boy. The only thing he had was a snake, owl, some clothes, his wand, and basic hygiene supplies.

He didn't really have a life outside of war.

Back in his world, everyone died, leaving only him. The sole victor in a bloody war. It had been terrifying, thrilling and... fun. Ash knew a lot of spells that would save his life and others, but they all died anyway.

Ash was a Dark Arts Master. Even knowing all this, he couldn't stop the _son of a bitch_.

The war had last three days... Three long days of bloodshed, decay and tripping over corpses. Just three days was all it took for four years of struggle to end...

After the war had ended, Ash had tried to kill himself... The end results were obvious. His pet snake stopped him and his owl pecked the life out of him for even _trying_.

After that little fiasco, a man appeared and gave him the choice between living there or dieing painlessly. Just has he was about to choose the second option, his snake hissed the first choice. Smirking, the man zapped him here, with a suitcase and his identity. Ash quickly drew to his new name and had lived in Hogmeade ever since.

What he didn't know until later was that the man had _completely_ changed his looks.

His black hair reached his neck and was now tame has it could be. It felt like smooth strings at the touch. His ears disappeared under his hair, and he had to flick it behind his ears whenever it tickled him. It sometimes got in his face, but he made sure to get it cut whenever that did happen; he was paranoid that he would get in a fight and be blind sided.

His eyes were now a dark blue, so dark that it looked black. His eyes made people flinch away for some reason... His nose was more pointed now, but not by much.

That was all that changed, his face. His body was still lithe. When he met up with the person that sent him here, he said that the face is what people looked at, and body language. He didn't need to change anything else because a lot of people had the same look to them has Ash did.

When Ash asked what he meant, the man said look at his new relatives.

His relatives... They were dangerous and has paranoid has himself. Most of them had gone through war or something similar. With all his relatives, no one would look twice at Ash, unless they got a good look at his shoulder, which held his scar and clan symbol.

The Mother and Papa decided to tattoo and 'D' where the lightning bolt scar was after a incident that they would never speak of occurred.

In the two years he had worked there, Ash had learned to **never** skip a major holiday without a good excuse. They stole his pets for a whole week before he got them back.

Now he only had a snake. His owl had been forced to join the millions of owls that were in one, Athena. She was the same owl has she was, but now she had to fly everywhere for his relatives.

"Ash, I need you to take this to Hogwarts! Make sure not to drop it!" the Madam hollered, levitating a crate to him.

"Right," Ash murmured, holding the crate with all his strength. Human strength was a hassle at times.

He walked ten steps before dropping the crate. He flexed his muscles and started walking again, in a faster pace.

When he got there (the path wasn't that long, just the crate was heavy) his hands were shaking. Ash didn't like using magic for such simple tasks... which the Mother made a rule of years ago.

A loud hiss made him pause. Soon, he was tackled by a large Eastern Indigo Snake, named Nagini. He should really rename her, but she was used to the name and if anyone asked, he would reply she already had a name that he didn't know.

"_Masssster! Why do you leave me?_" Nagi whined has she nuzzled his neck. She had completely wrapping around her owner. She was bored in that room. Beside the occasional hunts Ash let her have, she wasn't very active.

"You know I don't mean to leave you in that boring room," Ash said in English. He wasn't about to be caught talking Parselmouth. He petted her with scratched hands, feeling cooler with the smooth scales. "Now, let's do my job." Nagini wrapped three times around his waist and fell limply around his neck. Making sure she was secure around him, he picked the crate up with difficulty. He entered and stopped.

"Who am I suppose to give this too?" Ash asked no one. He was left standing there, at the beginning of the stone floor.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Another Lord. Maybe I'll finally silence the muses.


	2. Chapter 2: Going to Hogwarts Temp

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Harry Potter**_** or any related works, and do not want to.**

Project: The Thousand Fallen Castle Series

Summery: Ash has his work cut out for him. Deliver boy. Dark Arts Master.

Character 12: The Stone Lord (5/31/12)

Chapter 2: Going to Hogwarts (Year 1)

Ash wandered around the castle in a slow pace, trying to find a teacher in the mass of students. He was pretty sure (by the fearfully looks) the kids would get a teacher. It was annoying to look lost in a castle one grew up in. And the fact Madam Rosmerta didn't give him a address.

Ash set the crate down in a corner. He knew he was near the kitchen (and the Hufflepuff common room) and was waiting for someone to come and ask the obvious.

"Sirius Black?" a old man _(a voice that Ash would recognize anywhere)_ yelled.

"Ash Gray, sir. **Ash**. **Gray**," the seventeen year old said slowly and surely. He was a bartender occasionally, and he got the same response he just got from the drunkards. If he was honest, Ash didn't think he looked anything like his old godfather.

The old man, aka Albus- too- many- middle- names- Dumbledore, stared at him for a while before snapping out of it and twinkled. "Ah, I apologize! My name is-"

"Excuse me sir, but nearly everyone knows who you are," Ash cut in. _Not that I like you,_ he thought privately. He smiled (darkly) to himself softly, noting Dumbledore's change in stance. "Did you order this?" He pointed at the crate stoically. He knew he was starting to hate delivering heavy stuff.

"Ah, one of my staff must have." The old man stared at him. "Will you join us for lunch?"

"No sir, my job is over," Ash said coldly, Nagini tightening around him warningly.

"_Massster, he is a enemy_," she hissed hatefully. She could clearly remember her days serving Lord Voldemort. And the coot was considered a annoyance to his clan.

Ash, ignoring her like she was a normal pet, left the school. He soothe his snake has he hurried out. He wondered why the students looked so scared of him. Being scared of bothered him a lot for some reason...

Probably because the populace used to look at him for guidance once upon a time.

_Even though he was a child._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Who's that?" Harry asked out loud. The man had a snake coiled around his body and a dark look to him. He reminded Harry of punks he saw out in dark alleys by the way he dressed.

Even though it was _Britain_ and cold, the man wore a black open vest and a light white shirt underneath that. His black pants hugged his hips and showed a little of his white boxers, making him almost look seductive if it weren't for the snake crushed against him.

Then again (minus the snake) he could be mistaken for a butler if he tried...

The man caught his eye has he rearranged the snake to fit more comfortably around him. He gave him a look, like he was looking into his soul, before he swiftly walked past them, not saying a word or changing facial expression.

"That would be Ash Gray, a waiter in the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade." A seventh year walked up to them, relaxed and casual. "I'm warning you to not mess with him, yeah?"

"What's he done to you?" Harry asked, pouting slightly. He was really curious about the dark man and wanted to talk to him.

"Nothing," the man said with a musical note, "He's my cousin, and if anything happens..." The seventh year gave him a sly and casual look. A suitable threat. "It's nice to meet you, Harry Scarhead." He bounced away, Harry noting that he was a Slytherin.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I'm back, owner," Ash called, heading to his room. He heard her calling her thanks has he walked up the stairs. He deserved a shower.

After finishing his shift, he walked to the Forbidden Forest. After aimlessly wandering around, he found the perfect place to practice his weapon skills.

He used wands and swords has his main weapon of choice. However, his Centaur blood made his relatives think he should use the bow and arrow, which was just ridiculous. He already had enough knowledge and power to survive, why would he need to learn more?

_Because it would get boring after a while. _

He rolled his eyes and drew the arrow.


	3. Chapter 3: Questions

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Harry Potter**_** or any related works, and do not want to.**

Project: The Thousand Fallen Castle Series

Summery: Ash has his work cut out for him. Deliver boy. Dark Arts Master.

Character 12: The Stone Lord (6/2/12)

Chapter 3: Questions (Second Year)

Just one more year until Harry Potter could visit him in Hogsmeade.

And be properly introduced to the creatures of the forest. Now that he thought about it, Ash wondered what the other Centaurs thought about him. Since he wasn't a born Centaur, he would probably be considered a freak. Oh well, his relatives were very freaky anyway. He fit right in.

He pouted lightly has he remembered that this was _his_ adventure, so his relatives couldn't visit him until the upcoming war was over. He could visit them, but they couldn't visit him, not even in Diagon Ally.

On a side note, his relatives were his blood and magical relatives. They just needed to sort the whole 'How are you related to me' sort of thing whenever they met. It was quite a annoyance when a stranger asks if they're cousins or whatever. Most of them looked like they had no connection at all in looks, which made everything the more suspicious.

"Hey, Ash!" his boss came up to him. She was a little more harried looking than normal, because of the Hogwarts students rampaging about. "Is that your owl?" she pointed at a beam that held the store in place. There, a owl sat, glaring down at the customers.

"Athena!" Ash called, offering his arm for a perch. She hooted and flew down, dropping a package. By the thud, the boy concluded it was very heavy. The snow owl landed on his shoulder instead of the offered arm, looking proud.

Ash rolled his eyes and accepted the letter attached to her leg. It read, _Happy Birthday! _confusing Ash.

He opened the letter with a knife he had in his boot. A small card floated out and read: _I suggest you read this alone!- __Somnium_. His craziest relative. Ash listened to him and banished the box and letter to his room.

He heard a lot of disappointed groans and stared at the customers. Most of them had the decency to pretend they weren't butting into someone else's business. Others just stared at him for a second before going back to talking/ gossiping about something Ash didn't care about.

After his shift was over, he went upstairs and looked at the letter. He pulled the paper out and it expanded. After it finished covering his whole floor, writing inked in. A lot of them congratulated him on become 18, the coming of age in his clan. Some suggested lewd things and others said they loved him. Normal clan stuff. He folded the birthday card, shrunk it, and put it in a safe place. Thinking last minute, he put a preservation charm on it.

Then he looked at his calendar.

November 17, 1992.

Wow, he didn't even realize his faux birthday coming up.

He moved to the package and opened that up. He backed away quickly, expecting the same result with the letter. Nothing. He crawled back to the package and reached a hand inside, pulling out a wrapped box.

He tore it open and pulled a book out. A Divination book. He scowled at the reminder of his 'gift'.

After coming to this plane, his 'gift' caused him to see things he'd rather not see. The most it happened was when he looked at his reflection and crystal balls, which he could see his reflection in. It rarely happened in his dreams, unless it was the nightmare of the three day war. There, he could see other possible endings. Someone always died though.

_To end a war before it begins... _

_Never going to happen. Not in this reality. _

On the first page of the book, it was signed: _Love you- Angelus._ He scowled at the Wandmaker.

He went to sleep, reading the book. He would open his gifts after that. _Wait... Where's Nagi? _

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ash had to make another delivery to Hogwarts, to the Headmaster this time. He wondered if the old man asked for him specifically. Maybe/ Probably. He shouldn't doubt the old man too much until he had to play his hand.

Ash gave a small bark of laughter. His whole clan only existed because they were _bored!_ Why should Dumbledore meddle with that? Sure, they wanted to mess with the kid, but nothing _too_ damaging should happen by their hands. The old wizard didn't know that though. Whatever happened to them, it was their own fault by this point. Ash was the only one at the playing board from his clan.

He paused at the Great Hall. Again, he was suppose to be ignorant when it came to this castle. He would have to ask someone where to go. Wonderful.

He huffed and kicked the door open, to be met by many eyes looking at him.

Ignoring this, Ash asked, "Where is your Headmaster?" Not one answered. "At least one of you know where his office is?"_ I'm know one of you have gone there to get suspended... Where's a teacher when you need them? _"Is there a teacher... professor here?" he drawled, the silence making him remember things he'd rather not.

"I'll show you," a certain boy said, where the center of attention was.

Ash raised an eyebrow at the boy. "Lead the way, _kid_," he said mockingly. Harry Potter has stepped up.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry was wondering why his classmates where looking at him weird, but forgot all about that when one of his obsessions walked into the room.

Ash Gray, in steampunk costume. He wore goggles around his neck, a button up brown open suit over a white high collar shirt. His tie reminded Harry of a eye for some reason. He wore black slacks that blended in with his shoes, which had red button on them.

He was carrying a milk carrier, only what looked like whiskey was in them instead of milk. Was a teacher going to get drunk?

Nobody responded to his questions, mostly because he looked seriously evil most of the time, and of what just happened.

"Was that the _famous_ dueling club?" Mr. Gray asked sarcastically. Harry wondered what he had against the club. "How's Lockhart? Heard he's a Troll in disguise." He sneered and threw the whiskey carrier over his shoulder, the bottles tinkling.

"Malfoy summoned a snake on me," Harry grumbled, "And everyone got scared." Why did everyone look at him frightened when he yelled at it? That didn't make sense.

"And you weren't scared?" Mr. Gray asked flatly. "You are not but a child. Most consider snakes cool or scary," he pointed out, in a voice that made Harry suspect that he didn't mean to say that out loud.

"Yes, I was scared," Harry admitted, with no shame. "But I had to do _something_."

"Why?" Mr. Gray asked simply.

"Well..." Harry trailed off hesitantly.

"In a restaurant, a man has a heart attack, and what do the citizens or employees do?" Mr. Gray stared at a portrait before looking at his guide, his eyebrow twitching slightly.

Harry would have answered, had they not arrived at their destination.

"Well, we're here," Harry said lamely, finally remembering that he didn't know the password. He stared at the gargoyle silently.

Mr. Gray bowed to the gargoyle for some reason, keeping his eyes on it. His hands were rigid on his sides, clenching his pockets. He straightened stiffly and dipped his hand in a torch and swiftly took it out.

Harry gave him a shocked look. "Are you crazy?"

"A world without me is boring." Mr. Gray gave him a smirk. He stared at his hand, his eyebrow slowly going up. "Chocoballs?"

His other eyebrow quickly joined the other when the gargoyle stepped aside.

Mr. Gray coughed in his hand and nodded to the second year boy. "What's your answer?"

Harry jumped a little. "What?"

"What would you do if a man had a heart attack in a public place?" Ash repeated. He reached out and touched his scar, with a dazed look. "What would you do? Let him die?"

Harry flinched back from his touch and replied, "No, I would try. Try to get his heart to beat again."

The look faded from his eyes and hollow eyes stared at him. "Most would hope someone else will help. Most are relieved when someone else steps up. Nice to watch your struggles, kid. You don't have to live up to the populace's expectations, either." Mr. Gray's lips quirked, but the hollow look didn't fade.

He walked up the stairs without another word, leaving a staring boy hero behind him.

Mr. Gray came back, poking his head out. "How do you know where this place is?"


	4. Chapter 4: Got the Diary

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Harry Potter**_** or any related works, and do not want to. Don't own any songs. Don't own**_** Crisis Core**_**. **

Project: The Thousand Fallen Castle Series

Character 12: The Stone Lord (6/4/12)

Chapter 4: Got the Diary (Second Year)

"Ah, Mister Gray, lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered the waiter. Ash wondered if they were poisoned. Adults always warned their children on to not take candy from suspicious men. And this man was definitely suspicious.

"No, sir," Ash said coldly. "Here is another delivery from the Three Broomsticks. I hope you continue ordering products from us." He bowed to his waist, staring at the Headmaster, and swiftly turned on his heel and out the office.

"Wait, my boy!" Dumbledore shouted after him. Ash rolled his eyes and jumped down the stairs, ignoring the Headmaster. He didn't like him, and didn't have to. Dumbledore was a leader he didn't want to follow. His instincts hated him. Half of them anyway.

Dumbledore called him again. Ash stopped.

"Mister Gray, please wait!" Dumbledore panted. He was a old man and running like that tired him easily. Ash wondered what he would be like when he got to that age. If he got to that age.

_This is going to be awkward..._ "Old man, do you wish to make another delivery?" He liked working in the inn better than being a delivery boy. Definitely.

"No, thank you. May I ask how old are you?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, making Ash's eyebrow twitch. The old man was planning something. Ash didn't look forward to finding out what.

"Yes," Ash said clearly. He was threatening to lose one of his clients, a powerful client too, but he couldn't muster the will to care. War was coming, and he was going to take part in it. Which side he was on all depended on the leaders.

Dumbledore blinked at him and slowly smiled. "How old are you?" At least he played along.

"Eighteen." He said flatly. He was a adult, but he would still be in school due to him being born after school starts. He would have been twelve by the third month of first year. If the Headmaster was going to use this to his advantage, Ash would be very annoyed.

"And you've been working for how long?" Nope, he was going for legal issues.

"Three years now," Ash drawled uncaring. He had his resources that could help him out. He wasn't looking forward to looking for a house if he got kicked out if they found out he lied. It wasn't like his clan...

He had money. Money he never used. All locked up in the basement so the goblins couldn't scam them. The leaders were very clingy when it came to money and jewels. Ash's vault had barely been touched since he got here.

"Why don't you go to school?" Ash glared at the old man coldly. Every school he had faith in usually ended with his suspension or death of everyone there. Never both. Not technically everyone either, usually a teacher or a student was killed. His last school was just the unlucky one.

"Someone dies every time," he drawled, almost uncaring. His cold eyes flickered sadness for a split second. "Death and destruction, some of our favorite things, despite the blood. No one should be expected to do the things you expect the kid to..." He cut off his rambling. He wasn't looking forward to collapsing in exhaustion any time soon.

"I assure you, no one will die," Dumbledore stated. _That's what they all say._ The old man looked hopefully at him. Ash thought it was hope anyway.

"Sir, with all due respect, I'm not interested in sitting in a boring classroom and getting criticized by everyone because I'm too stupid." Ash bared his teeth at the old man and left. He didn't know how to Apparate and didn't want to learn how.

This time, Dumbledore knew better than to chase him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hey there," Ash called quietly to a Thestral. The creature that couldn't be seen unless one saw someone die. _Cute_. There was a stable of them back home, to help out. Unfortunately, everyone on the opposing side had seen Death at least once. And accepted what they saw to be true.

The baby Thestral croaked and hesitantly stepped forward. It gave a startled croak when a bush rustled. Ash ignored it and continued to hold out his hand.

The horse slowly made it's way to his outstretched hand, it's neck stretching to touch the hand with a cold beak. Ash slowly smooth his hand over the head, enjoying the touch. Everything was so much easier with something that didn't understand them, human like creatures.

"Excuse me." Ash turned and saw a little blond girl, the Ravenclaw crest stitched proudly on her chest. "Who're you?"

"Ash," he said simply. Everyone had a fondness for her. Ash didn't really get a chance to meet her. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Luna Lovegood." His hand left the Thestral and he straightened, petting the horse reassuringly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you has well, Mr. Ash," she said airily back. He could sense something was a tad off about this girl, and she was cute enough to be a serial killer. He wouldn't interfere with her life anymore than he had too.

They petted the creatures for a bit before Ash left. They didn't speak another word to each other.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ash always wondered about his family. They all had some connection to the name Harry Potter in some way, shape or form. Ash was originally him, but quickly got out of that.

Anyway, one of his relatives had him in headlock. Ash used his elbow to hit him in the stomach and let him go. "What're you doing, Witt?" he growled to the assassin.

The man gave him a cheerful grin. "Just wanting to play around with my cute relative. How ya been?" He spun a chair around and sat in it backwards.

"Working," Ash said shortly. He walked away and gave the beer to his costumers. How he had held on to the tray was a mystery, since he was holding it by one hand when Witt suddenly jumped him. And what happened to that rule of 'no one visits'? Was that a total lie that they made up to not visit him? Ash's eyes became cat like.

"Aw, c'mon, Gray!" the American whined. He rattled something off that sounded vaguely Russian or German, but it was something that stopped the waiter completely before resuming his work.

Madam Rosmerta let him off after closing the store and made him talk to the apparent relative. He offered to help clean the store but she grabbed his shoulders and forced him to sit before the sleeping assassin.

"Can I have a coffee please?" The man yawned loudly, making Ash worry that his teeth will show. The man before him was a vampire, and a young one to boot. Luckily, Witt knew to stay hidden, even though he had a habit of acting stupid.

The American got his coffee and drank it all. He sighed in delight and looked at Ash seriously. The younger man glared at him. Witt's lips quirked and he pulled out a orange envelope. He slid it to Ash and watched has he opened it and read it.

It was in code, like always. Ash skimmed though the contents. "You've got to be joking," Ash said flatly. He put everything back in and let the magic go off, burning the contents.

"'Fraid not, buddy. We couldn't send Athena since she's incredibly recognizable. Good luck." Witt smirked at him and Apparated away.

Ash groaned and hit his head on the table.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ash had his headphones up and listening to Flyleaf's 'I'm So Sick' behind a statue under his Death Cloak. He had no idea why it was nicknamed that, but he had a feeling that it would turn up sooner or later in a meeting or something.

The Death Cloak made him both invisible and unable to be hit by the Killing Curse. Sometimes, Ash couldn't believe that they actually tested the last part on Valentine. It seemed very rude, even though he was Immortal and had a death wish...

Moving on, he was in the Chamber of Secrets. Haste wanted her best friend back, so that's what he was assigned to do. Get back Tommy boy before he is stabbed. Ash really didn't want to do that, but he caved under her tear filled eyes.

He was really starting to hate Christmas.

Has he listened to Riddle's speech, his music changed to 'Fully Alive'. Riddle's movement seemed a little off to the Gray. Was it because he was a spirit? Did he not notice this last time or had he just forgotten? He groaned lowly. It echoed through the Chamber. Why did the simple life of a waiter become difficult? Oh yeah. Because they were _bored_.

When Riddle called on the Basilisk, Ash wondered how much that would sell. If it weren't for the orders for him to only take _three_ fangs from the Basilisk, he would sell the skin and bones for a hefty price.

He turned off his phone, which was playing the music. The leaders were from the future and they could have gotten him a better phone. He huffed. Ash took off his headphones and replaced it with a helmet thing that looked like it had a beak that curved.

If the man was honest, looking at it made him feel very silly. The leader said that she modeled his costume after a game called _Crisis Core._ But she tried to match the helmet with his Animagus form. The helmet fit comfortably around his head and hid his hair and upper face. He could see perfectly, and further away too.

He wore a no sleeve, no shoulder gray wool sweater. It reached his neck and made him uncomfortable since he never wore such a thing before has much has he did now. His left shoulder blade had his D mark, which also had his scar. That part made him worried, even though it was barely visible. If a medic looked at it, they would see deep scars coating that side. The D tattoo was made over these scars. His black pants were made not to restrict him, the same with his boots. He also wore gloves, because gloves makes everything better.

It wasn't Ash that was obsessed with clothes, it was everyone else.

He walked up silently has Potter killed the Basilisk. The kid had been stabbed by the dying creature and was about to die. Unless a certain Phoenix decided to help. Ash didn't really care. He knelt down, picked the diary up and replaced it with a fake. There, mission accomplished.

Unfortunately, the memory of Tom Riddle was still there... Eh, Ash would let him have his fun and go.

And then Riddle turned his wand on him and used a cutting curse. Blood poured out of his lower right side and dirtying his clothes and cloak. Ash could barely feel the pain.

The hood fell and he stared impassively at the Riddle. The memory seemed visibly shocked before the mask came back. He stared at the living boy like he was a puzzle that he needed to solve. Ash put the hood back on and straightened the cloak so it hid his torso more. Ash wondered if he should have done that, letting his cover blow just so that his _father_ could see him. The memory of his father, sure, but still...

The kid came rushing back and everything happened the same way has last time. Ash was pretty sure it was the same anyway. He didn't have a photographic memory, but that would be _helpful_ when the inn was stocked full of people and they were short on people...

Ash forced Tommy boy back into his diary by squeezing the diary of it's magic. Riddle was quick to go back into his diary and cower there.

Ash followed the kid on the way out of the place. The way he managed to get in there wasn't pretty and he'd rather not go through it again.

He stared at Lockhart, who was acting very child like. Ash cocked his head to the side and stared him down. When the two idiots next to him were finished catching up, they wondered how they would escape. Ash shook his head in despair, not remembering what it felt like, to be this stupid. They were only twelve, so Ash let it slide. Children were _expected_ to be stupid.

The Phoenix flared up, getting their attention. They quickly grabbed onto each other and held onto the Phoenix. Ash glared at the bird and he glared back. The young man grabbed Lockhart, who had given him much grief throughout the year, in a death grip. The entrance would close behind this lot, and the entrance to the chamber would be busy for a while. That, and Ash needed to get back to the inn.

The Broomsticks waiter, let go of the author and started leaving the bathroom, not noticing the blood droplets on the floor following him. His cloak and footsteps barely made any noise has he walked away.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ash opened the diary (a diary was for girls and journals were for boys... The hell?) and wrote, "You awake, fool?" The question mark, he didn't write, but it automatically appeared.

"_Yes." _

"That's nice to know. I'm going to give you to this girl that likes you. You don't know her by the way."

"_Is she nice?" _

"Yes." Ash paused. "Most of the time anyway."

"_How do you exist?" _

"What do you mean?"

"_You are my son. In the future I mean." _

"You can tell?"

"_I'm powerful enough to sense my own blood." _

"... That's weird."

"_How do you exist?" _

"I don't know. The leaders of our clan made it so."

"_**Leaders**__?" _Ash was surprised at the loathing that the book could express.

"Yes, leaders. Don't worry. You don't obey them. Most of the time anyway. Goodnight. Nagi sends her love."

"Wait-" Ash closed the book. He wondered if he sounded... boring. Oh well. Ash turned off the light and fell asleep, hopping he wouldn't get a night terror.


	5. Chapter 5: Holidays

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Harry Potter**_** or any related works. Or **_**The Odyssey**_**. Or **_**A Beautiful Lie**_** by 30 Seconds to Mars. **

Project: The Thousand Fallen Castle Series

Character 12: The Stone Lord (7/14/12)

Chapter 5: Holidays (Third Year)

It was colder this year. Even when it was summer... or whatever. Ash wasn't affected by the Dementors, thankfully. Being Dark and an Animagus had it's perks... except when what you're doing is illegal and you haven't been registered... Yeah, he could get into a lot of trouble if found out.

He wondered how the Werewolf was doing. He should be on the train right now. He also wondered if his Patronus still worked, since he was Dark now. Intense happy feelings didn't come to him easily. Not has easily has they once did anyway...

Madam Rosmerta flicked the back of his head. "Go to sleep, Ash," she demanded, taking his plates away. "You've been here for what? Five years now? Take a break when I don't tell ya to."

Ash gave her a soft smile. "I'm sorry for that, boss. Habits are a bit of an annoyance." He walked up the stairs with a short goodbye and was tackled by a cold snake.

The young man petted her has he took off his work clothes and changed into comfortable pajamas.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He woke up when he heard (and felt) a Dementor by his window. Nagini woke up has well, hissing threateningly. Ash's eyes narrowed. He got his wand and knife out, just in case.

He saw the outline of the Dementor in his window. A mangled hand reached into his room. It paused and Ash was starting to leave his bed, his knee still on the bed and his other leg silently on the floor. Ash flicked his knife at the window sill and the Dementor's hand withdrew.

"Annoying beasts, waking me up in the middle of the night," Ash growled, putting his weapons back in their hiding spot and adjusting the sheets.

"_They cannot help their nature, Massssster,"_ Nagini hissed to him.

"I know." The same way he couldn't help torture a corpse when his Dark magic bubbled up. "Night, snake."

A peaceful hiss answered him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Pepper wandered through the forest, looking for other Griffins and the like. He had done this a lot when he first came here. It wasn't too long ago... he thought anyway. The creatures had gotten used to a black Griffin walking through the area and didn't look at him suspiciously anymore. He even attended some Care of Magical Creatures classes.

And they were all boring on many different levels.

Pepper came to Hagrid's hut. He knocked on the door with his beak boredly. No one answered, so he assumed he wasn't there and left. He heard the squawk of Hippogriffs, making him gallop to see what was wrong.

He arrived and realized flatly this is why his leaders demanded he take a refreshing walk in his Animagus form. On this particular day. It was Hagrid's lesson with the Hippogriffs. Great. What did they expect him to do?

He squawked to get their attention, which was immediately granted. The students looked scared (and screamed) since he wasn't on the other side of the fence. He snorted at them and looked for the half Giant.

He was with the Hippogriffs. He recognized some of them, from when they attacked him. Instinctively, Pepper puffed up and stretched his wings to look bigger. They nearly mauled him last time, and he wasn't about to let them do that again.

They hissed at him angrily and tried to get to the fence. Pepper hissed and stood on his hind legs, his claws looking threatening.

"Down, Pepper!" Hagrid yelled at him, rattling a chain. Pepper finally noticed they were tied up, so they wouldn't hurt the students. He calmed down and let his fur lie flat. Really, it wasn't impressive when he tried doing that, since his fur barely puffed up.

He left the area and flopped down in the shade of a tree. He watched has Hagrid explained what both Griffins and Hippogriffs are and their differences. _Yeah, yeah. I have the arse of a lion and the body of a eagle. The only difference is that they have a horse's._ Hagrid threw him a slab of meat, which he eagerly ate has he watched the students. Some met his eye and gulped.

Pepper watched has Hagrid let one of the better ones, named Buckbeak out. He gave him to one of the students to _ride_. He snorted again. That was a sure way to kill a student, but that's what made lessons _exciting_. Better than the previous lessons Pepper listened to anyway.

Pepper kept one eye lazily opened. He watched has the kid came back from his flight and landed without breaking anything. It quickly became more boring for the Griffin has he watched the children pet the Hippogriffs like cats... or horses. Pepper wondered what the huge difference was between their rears... He'd best avoid that subject.

He was carried away from his thoughts has he noticed the students settling down. Each student got one tame- like Hippogriff. Pepper wondered what it was like, grovelling like this before some brats. He sighed and got up. He sat under a different tree, near the blond idiot, and waited. His tail wagged under the sun while the rest of him was in the shade. His tail was definitely better than a horse's.

"...great ugly brute."

Pepper pulled the idiot back by the collar of his shirt and dragged him away from the furious Buckbeak. Hagrid quickly tugged the struggling Hippogriff by the chain, which he put on the moment he saw Buckbeak attack the little sod. Pepper wondered if he should have let things happen the same way it did last time. Ah, well. Little Malfoy was still going to get his daddy to sue the school, judging from the kid's curses.

He later got a Griffin Clawed cup that detected poison has a reward for saving the kid. Ash looked at it and set it on his little shelve.

What was the point of that lesson? Ash just didn't know.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco Malfoy will always be a little brat.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A woman in her early twenties giggled at the boy. She was looking down an cauldron which showed Ash Gray staring at the cup she had sent with dead fish eyes. She wore a cape that covered her completely, and only her body language and voice revealed who she was.

The point of him going to that particular lesson was to introduce his Animagus form to the Golden Trio. She preferred silver honestly, since gold was so bloody bright that it stung her eyes, but eh. She didn't name 'em.

Then again, the trio didn't even approach the cute Griffin... She made a note to give another pet in replacement of Hedwig. He couldn't borrow owls all the time if he wanted to contact them. It would be easier if he didn't summon Athena either. And he was only suppose to use his phone in emergencies... Dang, they had a lot of complications with security.

_Hmm... Maybe I should send him to kidnap the rat or something. They've got to get interested in Ash_ somehow...

"Young lady, you're suppose to be in bed," a voice behind her drawled.

Inwardly, she had a brief heart attack. Turning around has thought he _didn't_ startle her, she said cockily, "What, and miss this?" She snickered and pointed at the image. "Look how cute our only waiter is."

"I would, if this wasn't much more important," the man told her flatly. He grabbed his friend by the middle and hoist her over his shoulder. She only laughed.

"Ah, c'mon," she giggled has she spoke. Then she started thinking has the man carried her to his room. "What do you think we should make Ash do? We already messed up this universe by taking the diary." She waited for his response, not thinking further.

"...He's done fine on his own. He got the kid's attention without our help," the man eventually answered. He didn't see any reason to interfere... yet. Dumbledore didn't know about the Horcrux in the diary, so that was one for the Dark side.

"Well duh! Anyone would turn their head to look at that hottie," the woman said dismissively. "Point is, we've only given him one mission. He needs more to do than be a boring old waiter."

"You forget, he's an old man in a child's body. He can give advice at the inn on Hogsmeade weekends. He's been doing that for five year now."

She pouted. "I hate you."

"I don't care."

"Meanie."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The dreaded Hogsmeade Weekend came. The Hogwarts were a menace has always, especially the third years. Ash never realized how irritating his fellow students were on these days until he began working at the Three Broomsticks. A couple times, the Madam even closed because the stress got to her. Things became easier with Ash around, but not by much.

Most of their employees were fairly useless all on their own. If only they learned to talk and walk, then everything would be _perfect_. And sort out their emotional stability. And the fact it was Halloween, one of the most exciting holidays for his clan. Ash begged Madam Rosmerta for him to work until morning, since his clan were natural scary and they celebrated this holiday with relish. Some took it a bit far, poisoning the trick 'r treaters. Ash shivered has he set down two butterbeers and accepted the cash given to him. Halloween was the only holiday Ash would gladly skip.

"Oi, Ash, join in!" One of his employees- he should really stop thinking like that, he wasn't the boss- swung an arm around him drunkenly. This one didn't like careless touch like that.

Ash gave him a flat look and elbowed him in the gut. He doubled over and wheezed. "No drinking on the clock. Go wash up." The kid glared at him and left, limping. Ash stared at him impassively until the door shut behind the idiot.

"You know, being harsh like that doesn't make you popular." Ash turned around and looked at the gentleman who said that. And that wasn't a gentleman.

"You were never one to care about popularity, Mr. Thomas," Ash told him, giving him a firewhiskey with a discount. "And what about the Rule?"

The man grinned at him, leaning into his chair. "As if I'm one to care about the Rules." Ash gave him a look has he served another customer. "Fine, fine. A exception is made on holidays, and we're going to that party whether you like it or not."

"Those parties are scary," Ash said blandly. They had real life Werewolves, Vampires, Incubi and everything else in a scary movie. And they were all his relatives. The man he was talking to was thankfully human, but that was rare in his clan.

"Your fish eyes don't tell me that," Mr. Thomas said airily, popping open his firewhiskey and sipping on it. "Do you even have a costume?"

"...I have a late night shift," Ash informed him. That was the only thing he could think of at getting away from the party.

"Then ask Madam Rosmerta for a day off," Mr. Thomas said dismissively.

Ash gave him wide puppy dog eyes. "You want me to get fired? Abandon my dreams for one night of pleasure? Like you did?" Hey, Ash could have been a Slytherin, and the man he was talking to was. He had to be tough.

Mr. Thomas winced. "Low blow, kid." He was right... Except it wasn't exactly his dream. "Fine, fine. After your shift, and if it doesn't end before midnight, expect to be harassed until Christmas." Ash would take that... The harassment wasn't has scary has that party.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ash returned to the Three Broomsticks a week after Halloween looking tired, but not exhausted. His shirt was slightly undone and his pants were stained around his knees. Other than that, he looked fine.

"Ash, what happened?" his boss asked him has she repaired the torn buttons.

He opened his eyes lazily and kept his head pressed to the wall. "I got really drunk and pulled under the thrall of Circe," he admitted flatly. Rosmerta had read _The Odyssey_ and wondered; did he really fall into a woman's grace? "By Circe, I meant magic, not a woman." Ash closed his eyes and leaned against the wall again. "What's happened since I was gone?" he asked, changing the subject.

She explained that Sirius Black had appeared in Hogwarts, and he should be careful since he looked like the escaped prisoner. He nodded absentmindedly. No need to tell him twice. Potter had gotten attacked by the Dementors at a Quidditch match and humiliated. That's nice. What else? That was all that was important. If Ash had come back a day earlier, he could have seen Potter's horrible defeat. Ash shrugged and started working.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The moment Ash saw the Minister of Magic, he hid behind one of the Christmas trees that was up. Since he was Dark, meaning illegal, he had no respect for authority. And the fact that he didn't like the way things were run. He glared at the fat man without realizing three certain teenagers were there.

"Do you think Black's still in the area, Minister?" he heard his boss ask. Ash rolled his eyes and turned around. His eyes went flat at the sight of Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. His ability to ignore little people made him vulnerable to attack from them. That, and he instinctively trusted them.

Casting a barrier charm over them, he got out his notepad. "Good day. Would you like me to refill your butterbeer?" Ash asked them politely, ignoring the fact that they were eavesdropping on important political figures. Hey, he was too.

They shook their heads, careful to be quiet. Ash noticed the bookworm staring at his arm curiously, were he had tucked in his wand.

"And you?" Ash asked, squatting to look at the boy under the table. He wasn't that interested in talking to his past self or his old friends. Everything could go different in this plane, and Ash didn't want to interfere that much.

The boy quickly shook his head 'no' and he straightened. "Very well then." He sat down at a vacant seat and waited for the Minister to leave. He amused himself by watching the other's expressions throughout the meeting.

He paid closer attention when the Fidelius Charm was mentioned. His... home had a Fidelius on it, the Secret- Keeper being Mother. He was surprised about this when he first met her. Papa explained that this was a show of trust on his part, because she couldn't keep many secrets without forgetting it entirely.

Ash was one of the mainly _not_ trust with the location because he had a high risk of being tortured for the location. They didn't take any chance of their secret being exposed. After his story is over, they promised to give him the secret. Ash didn't really care that much.

"Hero- worshiped Black and Potter. Never quite in their league, talent wise. I was often rather sharp with him." _Has you should have been. He's still pathetic._ "You can imagine how I- how I regret that now..."

"_It's a beautiful lie!"_ Ash's phone rang of. He snorted and agreed. He turned it off and continued listening to the meeting next to him.

By the end, he was really bored. He had heard all this before, and knew the truth. It didn't have much of an impact has it did last time. However, he did grab the running boy's arm has he tried to leave. He told him quietly, "Don't believe everything you here," and let him go. His friends gave him looks has the Potter ran out, but he could care less. He began working again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

On Christmas Eve, Ash got a letter from Athena. He tore it open and it read:

_Dear Ashy- Poo, _

_Look outside. Wolfy. Your presents are in your room. Enjoy. _

_Merry Christmas, _

_Family. _

And it set on fire.

Ash looked outside flatly, up. There, was the full moon. Cute. They want him to spend Christmas with a Werewolf. His former uncle. Remus Lupin. Someone who had a lot of emotional issues. Ash wouldn't talk to him at all. And did they call him Ashy- Poo?

Madam Rosmerta closed and Ash left. He walked has slowly has possible, changing into his Griffin form along the way. Ah, the joys of Christmas. A snarling Werewolf guilt ridden about his best friends betraying one another and dying. Sounds like a bad soap opera to him, adding Severus Snape into the mix.

He dodged the Whomping Willow. Instead of Weeping Willow, it was a killing one. Pepper crackled.

He entered the Shrieking Shack, hearing Lupin's tortured screams that slowly turned into the snarls of a Werewolf. The Griffin cooed and got his attention. The wolf growled at him and tried to reach him through the cage. Pepper walked closer and sat down.

They stared at each other for a long time. Pepper supposed his whole being there was to stop Moony from self abuse. He deserved a gift for being a good teacher... or something. Ash had even given Nagini a gift; a Christmas hat and shirt. She looked cute in it, even if she didn't like it.

The wolf growled at him again. Pepper looked at him and cocked his head. What did he want? The wolf whined and claws at the bar again. Pepper nodded and unlatched the chains with his beak.

From there, Pepper had to keep the Werewolf out of trouble. All in all, it was pretty fun. The worst was when Moony began turning into Lupin. Pepper quickly left, not needing to see his uncle naked in winter. He left a firewhiskey in a pouch there for him to find.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ash went back to the Three Broomsticks tiredly. Madam Rosmerta was used to this, since he did this on every holiday. He walked up the stairs and opened the door to his room. He paused and stared.

…

…

Why the _fuck_ was a Hippogriff- no, a _baby_ Hippogriff sitting there?

Ash snatched the paper that was next to the Hippogriff. It informed him that he was the owner of this cute thing and _sorry for taking your owl_.

Ash crushed the paper angrily and stared his new pet down.

Ten minutes past with them just staring at each other. The mood was broken by a whining Nagini, who wanted breakfast. Ash groaned and wept into his arms. Nagini patted his back and told him it could be worse. "Fuck you, I'm going to bed." _I'm ready to kill someone._


	6. Chapter 6: Long Night Off

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Harry Potter**_** or any related works. **

Project: The Thousand Fallen Castle Series

Character 12: The Stone Lord (7/23/12)

Chapter 6: Long Night Off (Third Year)

Ash named the baby Caton, not know what else to name it. Ash couldn't tell which sex it was so it would stick with a totally made up name. He told his boss (coughlandladycough) about his pets. She said she was fine with it, has long has he keeps them in line. Ash had no idea what he was going to do when the baby got older. It was going to kill him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ash swung back and forth on the swing limply. When he was a child, he never really had the chance to get on the swings because he was the runt of that generation. So he was naturally bullied.

His made up past was that he was the bastard son of Lord Voldemort and a unknown woman (probably pureblood). He was dumped at the doorstep of a orphanage and abused. By the time he was eleven, he had already killed three people (one for each day of his war) and master some arts of fighting. Occlumency, Dark magic, disguises and weaponry were the main things he was trained in. He was training in Legilimency, but doubted he would progress further than amateur.

That was all on his resume in his clan.

In reality, Ash had hurried to learn all this in his fourth and fifth year. And he continued learning during the war... _mostly_ Light Arts. A little bit of everything else... Yeah, Ash wasn't a very good child for the Light side.

Ash kicked the snow and sighed, his breath coming out in white. His clan had a program that made it feel like the members had two lives, so similar that many doubted they had anything to do with 'Harry Potter'. Ash really thought he was abused and neglected by nameless, faceless people. Has Harry Potter, he was only verbally abused. They starved him of love, but they were better than the fake memories.

His sense of reality was has cold has the snow that piled on his shoulders.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Wrong way, wrong way," Ash murmured has he stirred the potion. He was standing in a circle of seven piles of rocks equally separated by seven feet. Each pile had seven hundred and seventy seven of the same, gray rock. He read from his cousin's book that numbers could influence the power of the magic in the potion. He hoped it did, since he would need a lot of luck for his next mission. He had a feeling that he was doing it wrong though.

"Shit!" he exclaimed has the potion exploded. Some of it splashed on his clothes, and he was thankful that potions were commonly used in war before he took the clothes off. He changed and stepped back into the circle. He began working again. It blew up or went spoiled again and again _and again_. What was he doing wrong? Did he get the wrong potions book? _What is wrong?_ Ash just didn't know.

After re-reading everything about potions (which took a couple days), the waiter realized he might be putting a little _too much_ magic into the potion, assuming the circles of stones worked. That, and he'd forgotten that his own magic influenced the taste of the potion. Was that why Snape's always tasted bitter? Ash snorted. No, it's because he simply doesn't put it in foods and drinks. Drinking a potion in it's raw form makes it more powerful, and more noticeable.

Ash didn't want to drink something he _knew_ would taste horrible, but he would to help him out. He wished Caton was a little older (and bigger) so he could be _helpful_ in his mission. Then again, a rowdy, gigantic Hippogriff running around wouldn't be advisable either... Ash _hated_ tamed Hippogriffs and Griffins. Caton would just have to learn on his own.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Pepper cooed to the sitting Hippogriff among the pumpkins. Buckbeak snorted back and nodded. Pepper sat down next to him and butted his neck, where the rusty chain was. The Hippogriff leaned against him and cooed. He pointedly looked at Hagrid's hut and relaxed his head into his arms. Pepper stared at his tail and shook his head. It would be bad to attack it.

Pepper snorted and grabbed the chain by his beak. Buckbeak glared at him, daring him to snap it. Pepper made his version of a pout before letting go and sitting up. He fluffed his feathers and mirrored Beaky's position. They stayed that way until the little brats (Harry and Hermione) showed up. They both turned their heads to look at them before resting again.

Then Potter got the brilliant idea to use the dead animals to lure Beaky away. The Griffin lazily followed them, having eaten some toast a while ago. Wait, wasn't this a important factor in Potter's life? Where everything could change for the kid? The one instant that everything could change... He needed to find Black.

He steered away from them and flew on top of a tree. Now, what time was it? The Dementors came out during the dead of night, so he had some time... Some time. Turning back to normal, he ran through the trees and ended up at the time when the Whomping Willow was beating the crap out of Potter and Granger. _Damn_, that tree hated people.

Ash was pretty sure they saw him has they flied through the air... by the Willow's branches. It was rather amusing watching them panic up there. He drank the luck potion in a tea cup and hailed the two has they slid into the Willow. He had fun dodging the branches too. He hid himself in the shadows and watched the drama play out.

"_HE KILLED MY MUM AND DAD!"_

Ash pulled his camera out a started recording all of this. He would deliver it to the Daily Prophet and see what they would do with it. He knew damn well the Ministry would cover it up. On that note, he should make some copies in case no one would do anything. Ash was looking forward to seeing the consequences to all of this.

And nothing would happen without proof.

Potter was a horrible wrestler- or whatever he was trying to do. Ash had vague memories about his. The most he remembered was the crushing disappointment he experienced when he realized he couldn't live with Sirius. It had been seven years for him, so sue him.

Randomly, Ash realized they were breaking curfew. He mentally snorted and hoped everyone wouldn't realize that in light of the whole 'Sirius is innocent'. If this were going to court, they wouldn't last because they _shouldn't be there_. But this world was messed up anyway. It was filled with retards who don't _observe_.

He snapped out of his monologue and stared at Snape has he walked by. The man had a habit of coming by the inn and buying alcohol. A _lot_ of alcohol. He smirked and set the camera where it would get a good look of everything. He wanted to see his... old Godfather. He stalked the drunkard calmly and quietly. He made sure not to bump into the man, by his footsteps. Someone should clean this place. But it was old and creaky... suited the haunted theme.

"Severus was very interested in where I went every month," Lupin said. Ash tilted his head and his stance became predatory. _Severus? My, my._ "We were in the same year, you know, and we- er- _didn't_ like each other very much. He especially disliked James. Jealous, I think, of James' talent on the Quidditch career." Ash cut the Werewolf's explanation out and shifted his stare to the prisoner of Azkaban.

Ragged hatter, Ash would call him, without the hat.

He put his Death Cloak on and moved to the same corner with his old Godfather. He wanted to reach out and touch him- but that would blow his cover. He so wanted to touch his face, to check if he was real. He noticed his hand half way up, and made it fall limp on his side. Unhealthy and old looking, even though he was only thirty something. _Shame, shame_.

They started moving and talking back and forth impatiently, Ash hurried getting out of the way. It was a times like this that made Ash exasperated at his important parental figure. Urging his enemy to shoot him (especially Snape, who had a grudge against him for making his school life _hell_) was _not_ advisable. And Lupin calling him a fool made him remember how stupid some people can be, even if they're known to be smart.

The ropes that tied Lupin expertly and the threats against Sirius just proved that. Ash crossed his arms and waited. He wanted some beans on toast now, a substitute for popcorn. Randomly, he thought about the way Snape did the ropes. He gagged. He didn't need to know Snape's fetishes.

"YOU'RE PATHETIC!" Ash came back to the real world rather quickly at that. His lips quirked momentarily when the Golden Trio attacked the hated drunkard at the same time. It was rather cute, really. Ash was more worried about Snape though, but he knew he would survive... He was a cockroach like that.

"You shouldn't have done that," Sirius told Potter. Ash's eyes showed doubt. What would have Sirius done? Oh yeah. Kill the rat and prank Snape viciously.

Potter's eyes shifted away from Sirius, his own doubt showing.

Ash laughed lightly. Fake and insane, he shifted to Sirius with a wide, sinister smile. He brushed Sirius' hair out of his ear, causing him to flinch. Bending down, he whispered, "And what would you do? You're so pathetic, you can't even stand or realize what's going on right in front of you..."

Sirius leapt to his feet, Ash moving out of his way. Snarling, he asked, "Who's there?" before shooting a blue spell at him. He easily dodged it, not catching it in his hand like he wanted too. _Not allowed to battle, just capture and deliver. _

Ash was _itching_ to spill some blood.

_So badly. _

"_He's got a toe missing." _

"_So simple..." _

"_Blew apart on the street..." _

"_Told me Peter left blood..." _

Peter Pettigrew was on the floor, shivering and shaking. Pathetic and a teeny tiny rat. Ash wanted to rip the rat's intestines out and stuff it back in him. He wanted to tear his arms and legs off slowly and reattach them with loose stitches. He wanted him to _bleed_. To hear him scream until he _couldn't_. Begging for it all to end...

The price of having the Dark Lord's blood running through his veins.

He began scratching his bare arms to stop himself- not noticing how deep he was scratching himself. He was impatient for action to start, and frankly, he had a lot of editing to do. Giving away the secret to _getting out_ of Azkaban was not something his clan (or him) were interested in. They were going to keep their little fail safe plan just that. A _plan_.

He hoped the others were too dense to notice the scent of blood in the air. Or his normal scent.

"No!" Potter yelled, getting between the three fighting men. "You can't kill him," he said, a frightened look on his face. He sounded out of breath and his chest was heaving. "You can't." The power to hold someone's life in your hands... a terrifying and thrilling power. Ash didn't get to do that often- not like his father.

"They can, and I will," Ash whispered threateningly. He sounded like a young ghost that could barely be heard. Moving swiftly, he was standing over the rat, a knife appearing in his hand. He didn't do anything, but was sorely tempted.

"Harry, this piece of vermin is the _reason_ you have no parents," Sirius snarled hatefully. Ash agreed, but they had to clear Sirius' name. He wanted to kill him _so bad._ "This cringing bit of flesh would have seen you die too, without turning a hair-" _Bastard_. "-You heard him. His own stinking skin meant more to him than your own family!" A family they only knew for a year and three months. His grip on the knife became so hard, it hurt.

"I know," Potter said, sounding winded. _No, he's not sure what to believe_. "We'll take him up to the castle. We'll hand him over to the Dementors... He can go to Azkaban-" Ash felt the roar of his blood become much more fierce. _He'll want the Dementors instead of me_, a dark voice hissed from inside him. Ash sneered and told him to be quiet. _Later..._ There was a dark crackle from inside his head.

He swiftly walked to the place where he hid his camera and stopped it, pretty sure Sirius could get out with all the claims thrown around by this point. That, and he was sure they were finished talking. He had the nagging feeling he was forgetting something, but ignored it. He followed them all out calmly, has calmly has he could. He hated waiting this long.

He yawned behind a clenched jaw and hand has he listened to Sirius and Harry's talk. Getting to leave the Dursleys was a nightmare compared to Ash's fake memories. A shock went down his spine, making him fully alert. He didn't want to go to sleep anymore.

The crunch of bone made him blink and return to the real world. Lupin was transforming. _Oh_. The man's shoulders were hunched and fur sprouted from his neck. Bones jutted out of its sockets and lengthened in his skin. Lupin let out a deep, guttered growl has his clothing was torn off and a fully fledged Werewolf stood before him.

Ash whistled before he could squish the urge. The Werewolf jerked his head to the invisible D clan member and snarled viciously in his general direction. Ash's knee jerk reaction landed him far away and above- on a tree. He glared the wolf down, crouched in a tree. The Werewolf sprang at the tree and snapped at the branch- near Ash's feet and hands.

Ash hissed viciously. How was he suppose to get away from a mad beast, stay undercover and protect his camera at the same time? He hissed again and smacked the wolf has he jumped again. He was acting more like a pathetic cat than a lion, but the whine was satisfying. And the way the Werewolf held his nose was too.

"Someone's up there," Granger whispered, having noticed the claw marks on Lupin's nose. Ash set down his bag and threw a piece of wood somewhere in the distance and Lu- the Werewolf chased after it, stupidly thinking the thing up in the tree was there. Sirius chased after the wolf immediately, before Ash could reveal himself.

Ash jumped off and landed in front of the trio (and the rat). His cape fell off and he was crouched in front of them, exposed. He stunned and stole the rat from Weasley. He smiled widely and creepily at them before disappearing once again, still slumped.

"Hey!"

He squeezed the rat painfully and hid him in one of his pockets before chasing after Lupin, transforming mid way. He jumped on the Werewolf's back, making them roll thunderously down- and making Pepper's wings hurt with every crash. The wolf ended on top, and ready to slash his throat. Pepper used his hind legs to kick him off and quickly got oriented. He shook himself and tackled the wolf who was copying his earlier action.

Pepper waited for the wolf to charge at him before headbutting him harshly. The Griffin saw stars for a second before shaking it off. He shivered and gave a piercing eagle cry, trying to rattle the growling wolf. It worked- the wolf was holding his ears in a pained manner.

A whine caught both of their attentions. _Pack Mate. Family Member_. The Griffin and Werewolf stared at each other and came to a agreement: Rescue Sirius. They ignored their brief fight and galloped down the river, where the source of the whines and whimpers were coming from. Then they heard a howling...

"Uhn?" the Werewolf asked, stopping and turning. Pepper gave him a flat stare with a tilt of the head. Another howl. "Hu?" He started following the noise, making Pepper smack his head. He was in on this alone.

Skidding to a halt, he went back to normal and put his cloak on. He found Potter and Granger in a bush, whispering. He shook his head and looked at the scene on the other side of the lake.

Potter, Sirius and Granger were surrounded by Dementors, on the ground, exhausted and about to receive the Kiss.


End file.
